project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Khavarim
The Khavarim 'kʰavarim are the main ethnic group of Khavaria (officially the Khavar-Niscean Republic). They originated as six groups of people living in a similar area, but after the Nine Years' War were given solely the territory occupied by the Niscean people. They speak Khavari'i'im (English: Khavar, lit. "that of those of the mountains") History Migration The Khavarim have been living in Drua for many centuries, even before the Twenty Year's War and the formation of the Federation of Libion. They migrated north from the western foothills of the Sura Mountains in the seventh century, settling north of the Sea of Markaz. It is thus thought that they may be related to the Trakhan. Passing through the lands occupied by the Four Brions, the Khavarim settled west of them, forming their own government that would eventually come to rival that of Libion. Confederation The first government of the Khavarim was a confederation of the six states of Niscea, Torian, Eriso, Xanor, Lerio, and Gosei (from west to east). Each state would send one representative to the government, and the position of toren (leader) would rotate each year. The state assigned toren would send a second representative to preside over meetings. The requirement of near-unanimous votes led to stability for a good 1,200 years, in which they were never a superpower (though they were in contest with Libion for some time), but did become a center of religion for some time. After the Nine Years' War After the Nine Years' War (during which the Khavarim sided with the Coaxis) the Federation of Libion took over the areas formerly controlled by Torian, Eriso, Xanor, Lerio, and Gosei. The Khavar-Niscean Republic was founded in 1962, which maintained the former confederate government as the Pilom Eridom ("Higher Body"), but founded the Pilom Raidom ("Lower Body") as the main legislative branch. To facilitate this, the remaining state of Niscea was divided amongst the original states. The Druan Pact Before the Nine Years' War, the Khavar Confederation and Libion were at odds for political domination of Drua. Though the Khavars were on the winning side, the Druan Theater played out very differently. As no other Coaxis forces were available near Khavaria until the Coalition Invasion of Dafabsid in 1952, the much larger Libian army was able to conquer most of the Khavar territory at the time. By that time they had effectively lost the war, and in the Druan Pact of 1961 (the basis for the Druan Union), signed at the Ostkél Conventions, Khavaria (in the process of becoming the Khavar-Niscean Republic) ceded Torian, Eriso, Xanor, Lerio, and Gosei to Libion in exchange for peace and the promise that the ceded land would become autonomous Territories with their own Khavarim-led governments. In addition, the Khavar Constitution says: The Libian Territories of Toria, Xanor, Verunia, and the Peninsular Territory, and whatever states which in future occupy the lands of Torian, Eriso, Xanor, Lerio, and Gosei, shall send representatives to the Pilom Eridom to join the elected representatives from the states bearing their names. Foreign Relations See also: Foreign Relations of Khavaria, Druan Union The Khavars have traditionally been very pacifist. Traditionally, all state representatives were required to agree to declare a war. One of the few times this has happened is the Nine Years' War, where under the assurance of Carparian help, they declared war on their rival Libion. In the modern day, it is still quite difficult to declare war in Khavaria. The Khavar Constitution actually had to be amended in 1978 to meet the mutual defense requirements agreed upon for the Druan Union. Organization The government of the Khavarim is a parliamentary democracy. Each state is divided into constituencies who send representatives to the Pilom Raidom Khavarim ("Lower Body of the Khavar"), the main legislative body of the country. The Khavarian religious leaders are the Pilom Eridom Khavarim ("Higher Body of the Khavar"), and their toren is the leader of the Scasic religion. Originally they were also the legal leaders of the Khavarim, but their role now is to be the protectors of the Khavar people. Culture and Demographics The majority religion of Khavaria is Scasism, practiced by 55% of Khavar citizens. 85% of Khavar citizens are ethnically Khavar, the remaining 15% being a mix of Libian, Gochtar, and Nulu. The largest Khavar population outside of Khavaria is in the Khavar Territories of Libion, where 73% are ethnically Khavar and 42% are Scasic. Literature Khavars are famous for their philosophy and political discourse. One of the most famous Khavar works is On the Great Game of the Countries (Khavar: Oimim Bali'im Goronilim), published four times (with significant revisions) in 1911, 1943, 1963, and 1975, a political discourse detailing the author's views on all the countries that existed at the time. Vexillology The flag of Khavaria has three main elements, representing the land on which the country is situated. * The blue represents the sea, as the coast of the Khavar Confederation was formerly quite large. * The green represents the prairies which are between the sea and the mountains. * The white triangle represents the mountains. Category:Locations Category:Civilizations Category:Modern Category:Ukes Category:Drua Category:Druan Union